


Ambrosia : Land of New York

by JEWISHAMARACAN



Category: Vampire: The Masquerade, Vampire: The Masquerade – Bloodlines (Video Game)
Genre: Blood and Violence, Camarilla (Vampire: The Masquerade), Domestic Violence, Gang Violence, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Malkavian (Vampire: The Masquerade), Mental Anguish, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, Nonbinary Character, Other, Past Abuse, Past Domestic Violence, Physical Abuse, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sabbat (Vampire: The Masquerade), Toreador (Vampire: The Masquerade), Vampires, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:27:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26093350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JEWISHAMARACAN/pseuds/JEWISHAMARACAN
Summary: For the last three years a mass amount of turnings has happened. When the Camarilla investigated it they found Sabbat is trying to move in onto new territory to finally rise up and break the masquerade to kill all they can devour. The Camarilla will not put up with this and has officially declared a turf war. Among all of this war a very powerful old Sabbat member breaks off and tries to find a childe worthy enough to carry on his name. Alaric has found a perfect candidate, Ambrosia, who has a talent that both the Camarilla and Sabbat want at all costs.
Kudos: 2





	1. Embraced

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, my grammar naturally sucks.

New York City is known for its many restless features - it’s busy streets, the sidewalks always full of people with so much life who have places to go, people to see.

The city has a reputation for itself; it upholds a code of excitement, expensiveness and an ability to fill your every dream.

Though behind it all there is a sort of death that hangs around every night in New York City. 

City rivalries go beyond human matters, it extends to the undead too. The city that many know during the day was extensively different than the city vampires know at night. 

And hidden in the shadows on this dark night is a figure above the city looking down onto the empty streets in Queens NY. 

When he notices that no one was really lurking around anymore he climbs down into a window on the first floor, the third from the right to be exact. 

He slowly slinks into the apartment of Ambrosia Winton, the small apartment is crammed with boxes full of valuable treasures humans so dearly love. 

As he crawls across the marbled floor a slight squeak from his wet shoes meeting the floor is heard. It’s such a tiny sound though that Ambrosia never hears it.

Ambrosia tosses a bit as they wrap themselves up more in their blanket, with that they nuzzle their head to a different part of the pillow and rest their head there.

The vampire sneaks into Ambrosia’s bedroom by slowly wrapping his fingers around the door handle and pushing the door open slightly. Afterwards the man pushes the door the rest of the way open. He very gently slithers across the floor.

Ambrosia’s sleeping alone in a queen sized bed, which this man expected. He has been following them for quite a bit and knew enough about Ambrosia to figure out their schedule.

When he finally reaches her bed he twists his hand underneath Ambrosia’s blanket and begins to travel up their arm. 

Ambrosia shifts to lay on their back as they feel the sudden breeze of coldness under their sheets.

While Ambrosia is waking up slowly, they feel their wrist digging into the bed and with that they scream loudly and instinctively go to run away.

As they shoot up from their bed they are gripped hard by their jaw, his nails digging deep, and with that the vampire sinks his teeth into their neck. 

For Ambrosia a fog infects their mind making it impossible to comprehend what’s going on. All they feel is an immediate warmth building up in their belly, and traveling all over their body. 

Ambrosia’s eyes roll into the back of their head as they let out a loud moan. They try to push the vampire off of them but he grabs their wrist and holds it so tight they can feel their bones move. 

Ambrosia’s eyes roll into the back of their head as all the pain drains away from their body. Soon a new sense of warmth bubbles within them, then it scatters all over their body.

“Ah, stop,” Ambrosia moans out loudly gasping. They start to feel a burst of heat build in the bottom of their stomach, they feel as though they were close to orgasming but it was weirder. 

Their heart is slowing down but the pleasure is so immense that they can’t help but take their other hand and gently place it on the back of this man’s head and push him into their neck more.

“Stop,” Ambrosia let out as their whole body weakens. 

Ambrosia feels their limbs weaken and soon they collapse onto the bed. Ambrosia just seems to be asleep at first glance, but once you look closer you can see they weren’t breathing at all. You can also feel that their skin is no longer warm, instead it feels so cold that it practically radiates it. If you are trying to check for a pulse you won’t find one. Ambrosia was officially dead.

The man positions Ambrosia to lay on their back with their hands folded over one another. You can see Ambrosia slowly start to decay, a horrible scent radiates off them. Ambrosia’s skin starts to turn a sickly gray color as their skin shrivels up.

The man of the night smirks and walks away brushing away the blood left on his lips.

_ When I was a young child I traveled all over the United States in a small caravan made of the finest elk wood. Glossed over the beautiful elk was a red tinted polish. Painted on the side of the caravan was a beautiful drawing, the thick black ink painted into the shape of two hands wrapped around a crystal ball. Clouds swirled within the crystal ball and seemed to almost move with the way the sparkles glistened in the sunlight. Written beautifully into the clouds was the name of our business, Cloudy Fortune. _

_ The top of the caravan had handmade clay roof tiles, made from my father’s own hands. My mom always told me we wouldn’t survive in the winters with our ceiling tiles. So I’ve never seen snow before.  _

_ I’ve seen so much in my little tiny life - I’ve seen people hate me for my Jewish status, old people, teenagers, even kids my age first saw my Star of David and then my character. They called me slurs and my mother told me never to repeat them. I never understood people who hated me but didn’t know me. _

_ Mother was a woman full of great riddles. They weren’t full of humor, but of truth. She had an eye that no one else seemed to have - it saw through all the lies in the world. A gift she said I would one day inherit.  _

_ When I would watch my mother tell the future, her beautiful honey colored hands danced in the air and reached out to the person in front of her, it was like an art. An art I wanted to master. But sometimes she would have fits of madness. _

_ She would be sitting down and looking out to the sunset and all of the sudden her body would tremble a bit and her tongue seemed to get twisted as she would rant on and on about the man with two souls eating eyes. _

_ I never knew what she meant and she seemed to never talk about them when I questioned her, all she said is fate plays out the way it plays out. The ribbons of time intersect no matter how much we try to break them apart.  _

_ My visions started when I was fifteen, they started out as nightmares, or just dreams. I could tell they weren’t just dreams because they felt different than normal dreams. There was a sense of haunting reality to them. I could feel the future as if it was happening in the present. I told my mother about it and she said her flower, me, was finally blooming. _

_ We ended up having honey glazed pork chops that day with honey glazed peaches. It was my favorite meal I ever had as my mother told me tips and tricks on how to tell the future without losing sight of the present. _

_ That night she also told me some people can get lost focusing on a prophecy, that that was how so many heroes died tragically. What we did here for business is merely party tricks, we focus on the future that people would want to hear about. But you never lie. You just filter out stuff.  _

_ The truth of the matter is seeing the future will lead to seeing the tragedies of humanity - futures that people don’t want to focus on. And when you see those visions, you must let fate work as you saw it. My mother told me she predicted my father dying, she tried to stop it but death always takes what it wants. And so, it bit back in a more horrible way than it originally was supposed to. Casualties died with him instead of him just dying alone. And my mother will always feel guilty for that.  _

_ It was my responsibility with the eye to keep the future the way you see it.  _

_ And so, I did as my mother told me. I never saw horrible deaths, or anything like that. I learned how to use my powers on my terms instead of just randomly. They advanced from merely dreams to me touching people on the street to me eventually taking over the business at the age of twenty. _

_ My mother and I were planted in Georgia by then. She was old and wrinkly, and what I wouldn’t do to see her young hands hold my small, delicate hands again. But now they were wrinkly, and my hands were much bigger. And that always made me sad.  _

_ I began to have really bad anxiety at the fact I might see my mother’s death, this didn’t feel like a gift anymore by my twenties. I would have fits just like I saw my mother have. I saw visions of a woman standing above me, her hair almost as curly as my own and her skin even darker than my light brown skin - I could tell she had vitiligo because on her face were white skin patches all around her mouth and forehead.  _

_ The moon was full and bright in that vision and as it shined across her I would zoom in on her lips, a smirk visible, and they would be stained with blood. The rest was a haze as I would feel my body just shake.  _

_ The vision wasn’t scary, the person didn’t feel scary. No, she seemed to want to help me, not for the right reasons though.  _

_ What was scary was my state of mind. When I jumped into the vision it was like my brain could just see everything. The past, the present and future, all at once. And in the vision I was just immobilized, I couldn’t breath, I couldn’t feel, all I could do was see.  _

_ It scared me, but not as much as when my mother was sitting at our dining table one day. She sat there looking out at the sunset and she was smiling, but sadly, her old age was visible on her face now.  _

_ I was behind her watching her grip onto something she was sewing, she was close to finishing, but she was taking a break.  _

_ I sat next to her and said, “What are you smiling at?” _

_ She smiled at me and said, “My sweet child,” She sadly said, “I’m making you this tichel,” She said sweetly.  _

_ I sat there and thought how much her voice has changed, it used to sound like honey coming out of her mouth, now it sounds old, dry and shaky. _

_ “That’s assuming I’ll find a partner,” I said laughing loudly, “I’m twenty ima,” I said, “I’m not ready to get married. What is this really about?” I said - I had a lingering feeling, but I wanted to hear it from her. _

_ She spoke to me in Hebrew next, something we code-switched between occasionally when we wanted to say something secret or special, “I’m dying child. I saw it.” _

_ I knew it, I spoke back to her in Hebrew, “Will it be painful?” _

_ She began sewing again, my mother was old, but never shaky, but this time she was, “Pain is momentary,” She whispered gently in Hebrew, “All emotions are momentary. Dying is painful. But only for a moment. And the pain you’ll feel after my death, it will only be for a moment. Sometimes, it’ll be long, but pain turns into anger, then acceptance. Once you accept my death, you’ll feel happiness again.” _

_ I sat there nodding gently, I wanted to ask when it’ll be but to be honest, I truly didn’t want to know. I knew if I knew, I’d try and stop it.  _

_ And death always gets what it wants, one way or another.  _

Ambrosia slowly pushes their body up and opens their eyes; their vision at first is hazy and then sharpens as they adjust to just being opened.

Ambrosia sighs heavily gripping at their forehead, they didn’t have a headache oddly, but they feel they should. 

Deep within Ambrosia’s soul they feel an urge, an overwhelming urge to...eat. 

Ambrosia groans again and stands up out of their bed, “Where…” They say in a single breath, it seems they have forgotten their own apartment. The white colored sheets now were stained with black and red smears of something. 

Ambrosia looks to the floor and sees imprints of feet, wet feet, that’s when Ambrosia looks outside their window and sees it’s raining. 

The sound of rain hitting the window is soothing to them in an atmosphere that feels cold and dreadful. Ambrosia’s room never feels this way, it runs a cold chill down their spine. 

As Ambrosia looks at their door, then the floors, they see that the imprints lead there and out the door.  
Ambrosia tilts their head and walks out of the room and into the hallway that will lead to the living room. Ambrosia walks so light on their feet that they feel like a feather as they walk down the hallway.

Before walking out into the living room Ambrosia pauses to shiver and roll their shoulders - it feels like their skin is cold, heavy and looks gray - almost dead. 

Ambrosia leans against the wall in the hallway and closes their eyes to try and collect themselves.

That feeling of hunger pops back up again, but there isn’t any feeling in their stomach. Usually when you’re hungry you can feel your stomach being empty, or growl, but that isn’t there. It’s like their whole body is starving for something. 

Ambrosia tried to shake it off as they pop their head around the corner. With that they see a tall black figure in the corner of the room.

Ambrosia feels a panic run through their body and immediately yanks themself back into the hallway with a slight gasp. 

Ambrosia quickly covers their mouth, afraid that the creepy man in the corner heard, and then they shake in fear. Ambrosia suddenly starts to have flashbacks to a man grabbing them in their sleep and biting their neck. 

A million thoughts run through Ambrosia’s head, they wonder what the hell happened? What could happen? They wonder if they are going to die. Ambrosia also wonders whether they should run back to their room, try and escape through the window or just stay there until he leaves.

The man lurking in the corner heard Ambrosia way before the small gasp, his ears perked at hearing the door open, but when he heard them gasp he chuckled slightly and turned around. 

“I hear you young one, come out,” The man said.

Ambrosia feels their skin crawl and gulps hard, they turn the corner and say, “Leave my apartment, now! O-or I’ll call the police!”

The man laughs darkly, it sends a chill down Ambrosia’s spine. It was an amused sound but like sick at the same time, like it knows a secret Ambrosia doesn’t know, his grin is crooked on one side and his eyes are wide open and wild.

“Don’t,” Is all he says with his face going still from his previous dark grin. The emotion that was just there in his eyes left and he looks emotionless again.

Ambrosia just knew to trust what he said, not because it was hopeful, but because they felt so scared and intimidated that they knew if they didn’t do what he said, they would be in trouble.

“You bit my neck,” Ambrosia said, their voice cracking. 

“I did,” He said simply. 

Ambrosia pauses and shakes violently, “You don’t talk much, do you?”

Ambrosia tries to sound bold and tries to put on a smirk full of confidence, but it falters quickly, “Are you going to kill me?” Ambrosia asks, their voice cracking again.

He does that smirk again and then laughs loudly, it was so booming and loud, Ambrosia jumps with their eyes wide open.

Ambrosia looks at him with fear, “Look Mr. Frankenstein,” Ambrosia says with the last bit of courage they have, “I don’t have time for this. My-”

“Boyfriend should be home any time now, yes, I’m relying on that,” He says. 

Ambrosia freezes,  _ “He knows about him...how much does he know? Who is this man?”  _ Ambrosia thinks to themself, they grip their stomach again and pant heavily, it didn’t growl, but they know it’s suppose to,  _ “Why am I so…” _

“Hungry,” The man purrs out moving towards me, “Except it’s not the same as you used to know it as.”

“What the fuck are you talking about?” Ambrosia lashes out as their whole body becomes weak, they have to grab onto the wall just to stand up.

“Hunger comes from the sense of needing to eat, from the stomach. But your hunger will soon evolve to feed the beast within you,” The man says walking over to Ambrosia. 

Ambrosia whimpers from fear and hunger that they fall to their knees. 

He’s right though, something does feel off from this hunger than Ambrosia’s normal sense of hunger. As mentioned it doesn’t come from Ambrosia’s stomach but their whole body. It’s like a fire within themselves that needs taming. That fire soon grows more and more inside of Ambrosia’s body until finally the fire can be felt in their head. 

“Stop it,” Ambrosia yells out as they hold their head. Voices start to swim around her consciousness, it’s like a million different TVs were turning on at once and were now playing inside of their head. 

“Stop it,” Ambrosia chokes out. With that Ambrosia began to feel a panic attack hit in. Although it wasn’t drawing from breath within their lungs - in fact in this moment they notice they weren’t breathing at all - it was drawing from that fire, that anger within their whole body. 

A sudden bright light flashes before their eyes before visions of people dying, having sex, giving birth, all flash before their eyes. Ambrosia starts to see everything all at once, all of time and space seem to be trapped within their brain. 

“I can’t-” Ambrosia says as they collapse onto their back, “What is going on?!” Ambrosia yells out as they start to seize almost. 

Ambrosia starts to speak very quickly and incoherently, the man above her smirks at this, “You’ll tame that beast. Very soon.”

The mysterious man left Ambrosia to drag themselves all over the floor and throw themselves at the wall muttering incoherent monologues about saving a great nation from this or that. 

Soon this man couldn’t even understand Ambrosia himself, they were on the floor almost paralyzed - speaking a language that they were seeming to make up in the process of their own madness.


	2. Georgia Peaches

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, my grammar still sucks.

“More mass turnings are happening each night,” A man says to the Prince very quietly, “We have to make a move but they’re such random attacks that-”

In the distance of the room you can hear the door open wide, in a deep tunnel underground of an art museum lies the Prince’s dwelling. No one usually just walks in and disturbs the Prince’s business when having a meeting like this. This would be an offence that the Prince took seriously. But when the Prince looks back to see who it was, she nods firmly and waves away the man who is trying to talk to her.

With that the man dashes away with a slight annoyance, he starts heading back to the chambers with all the other primogen. 

“Aria,” The Prince says with a slight nod to the tall, beautiful black woman who just walked in. 

Aria has a huge afro that was beautifully curled, she is about five foot six and was even taller than that in heels. Scattered all around Aria’s dark black skin were spots of white, but you can see the vitiligo was across her face the most. It gathers mostly around her eyes and nose. It then reaches down Aria’s neck and some spots are on her arms and legs. The vitiligo Aria never accelerated more after her embrace - not that Aria cares about that. 

Aria walks up to the Prince’s throne, she places one foot on the bottom stair, her heel makes a loud clicking noise. The Prince sits down intrigued and intertwines her fingers together, placing them under her chin. 

Aria and the Prince sit there in silence for a bit before they both laugh and relax, “I missed you Prudence.”

“You can’t keep announcing yourself here whenever. Just because I’m your sister doesn’t mean you have higher authority over everyone,” The Prince says. 

“I understand that, but after my trip to the Bronx I thought you would be happy to see me,” Aria says looking at her well polished nails.

“You make it sound like it was a vacation. I didn’t send you there for that. I sent you there to survey the land, see how much the Sabbat has taken over,” The Prince says with a heavy sigh.

“I’m done with just being your boy scout,” Aria says with a heavy sigh as she looks off to the side of the room, “It’s so boring. You don’t let me get involved with any of the politics.”

“Careful Aria,” The Prince says, “I could kill you at any second and no one would doubt my decision. You hold your tongue. Under my rule, you earn ranks. You are not just given them. Once you secure a way to hold off the Sabbat, then I’ll grant you access to higher positions. You’re lucky to even hold the position I’ve given you.”

Aria sighs heavily, “You just made up my position when you came into power. Nothing special about it.”

“It’s special because I made it just for you, now tell me - how is my land?” The Prince says. The Prince is always so sick of that dreadful talk of practically giving Aria a raise. 

“It’s not in good shape. The vampires there have already pledged their allegiance to the Sabbat over there. We better just pack up and give the land to the Sabbat. The vampires fear the Sabbat too much. And so don’t the primogen there too. All of them want to leave the Bronx and return here,” Aria explains. 

“I’m very disappointed that my officers have already given up,” The Prince says with a heavy sigh, “The Sabbat practically holds the Bronx now. All we have left is half of Queens, half of Staten Island, Brooklyn and Manhattan.”

“I know what we hold,” Aria says, “Should we tell the primogen there to come back here to Manhattan?”

“No, leave them, they will serve as a message,” The Prince said nodding firmly, “They’re going to move in on Brooklyn next, I just know it. That’s where the second biggest hub of vampires for the Camarilla are.”

“That would be a bold move. I’m sure they would finish up on land they already own, like Queens or Staten Island. I think Staten Island would be next,” Aria says confused. 

“I don’t suspect they’ll try and take all of Brooklyn, just enough to get their feet in there. Even with the group they have now, their numbers are low,” The Prince says. 

“Is there a reason you’re telling me this?” Aria asks her sister. 

“Yes, I want you to go there, with a team and listen in on the latest gossip. Keep me up to date about any movements,” The Prince says. 

Aria nods, “So like a mission?”

“Like a mission,” The Prince repeats back. 

“When do I leave?” Aria asks, feeling a little excited as she perks up in interest. 

  
  


_“Mom! Ima! You need to get out of here!”_

_“Stop! We didn’t do anything wrong!”_

_I could see smoke fill up our caravan, I gave out a hearty cough, “Mom!” I said, suddenly all the noise around me cancelled out and everything felt deafened. I knew what this meant._

_With that I dashed outside out the back window, and I sat beside the burning caravan next to the grimey swamp we lived by. I curled up and held myself, soot covered my entire body. I remembered how she was left in there and I was out here. Why did I get to live?_

_She fell asleep before I could get her out. All I could do that night was watch as the fire eventually died out. I knew the men who set the caravan on fire ran away after enough time. I suspect they thought I was dead along with her. I was dead to this town now. With that I began to run through the forest to find the nearest town over to start my life over again. I didn’t belong there._

_I knew the police wouldn’t help us, or care that I went missing. Why would they? We were Jewish._

Suddenly Ambrosia’s vision clears at the smell of iron. It’s so strong, so sweet and metal like, Ambrosia almost can’t keep their head on straight.

“Ambrosia, what the fuck is wrong with you?” Cline asks as he fixes Ambrosia up. 

Ambrosia sits up and can’t help but smell him, so sweet, so metal like, it excites Ambrosia. It’s like feeling sexual feelings, but so much different. So complete, like it will finally fill that hunger Ambrosia has. 

Then Ambrosia remembers the hunger, the empty feeling deep inside of them. They need to fill it. _I_ **_need_ ** _to fill it_ , Ambrosia keeps thinking over and over again. 

“Ambrosia,” Cline screams loudly again. 

Ambrosia sits upright looking at him, “What?” Ambrosia says with a croak. 

“You look, dead. You’re freezing cold, what the fuck is up? What did you do?” Cline asks.

Ambrosia can feel his heart rate increase, _how can I feel something without touching it?_ Ambrosia thinks.

“I hate hospitals, but if you need to go-”

“No,” Ambrosia says quickly, they reach out for his face, “No, we can’t do that. No.”

Ambrosia feels so weak. They want something from him, but they can’t figure it out. 

“God,” Ambrosia says weakly, “Cline, something horrible has happened.”

Ambrosia can feel tears building up, they don’t fall yet, but they are building. Cline whimpers sadly and says, “There baby, there, there. Come here,” Cline says bringing Ambrosia up into an embrace. 

Ambrosia’s tears finally are falling, but they feel thick and heavy. When Cline brings them in though, Ambrosia gets a heavy sniff of him and with that they finally bare their teeth and dig right into his neck without a second thought.

Cline cries out in pleasure as Ambrosia feeds quickly on his blood, a rush of pleasure infects their mind and Cline cries out more. Cline’s eyes roll into the back of his head as goosebumps rise all over his arms. 

Tears are still falling down Ambrosia’s face, she keeps thinking over and over again, _I don’t want this, please stop_.

Ambrosia can’t help it though, it’s too good. It feels like their belly is filling up and a sense of warmth rushes over Ambrosia’s cold dead skin. Ambrosia feels they can’t stop even more. Ambrosia sees the man who is still in the corner walk out of the shadows and he smirks, “Don’t drink too much. We don’t want him dead.”

Ambrosia hears his warning, but they don’t seem to care, they want to drink this man dry. This man? This is her boyfriend, not just any man. Ambrosia places their hand on his chest as the thought wipes from their mind.

Ambrosia can feel Cline’s heart beating so fast, and then slowly it stops beating fast. There are weak thumps bumping up and down. 

_B-bum_ , one, two, three. _B-bum_ , one, two, three. _B-bum_ , one, two, three. _B-bum_ , one, two, three, four. 

Finally after the fourth pause Ambrosia pulls away throwing Cline to the floor. Ambrosia licks their lips as they’re stained with blood. Then Ambrosia presses their fingers up to their bloody lips, they feel the slipperiness. It moves between their fingers like smooth silk. Then Ambrosia takes their fingers and slides it up to their left cheek, they feel the blood there too.

Ambrosia can’t help but scoop up all the blood off their face and practically eat their fingers off as they suck it off their hands.

Cline is laying there paralyzed, he’s holding his forehead and chest. Cline also let out loud moans and heavy pants, “Oh God…” He pants out seeming dizzy.

The man from the darkness grips at Ambrosia’s chin and pushes their head to look up at him. Ambrosia looks dizzy and a drunk look is in their eyes - that’s all the man needs to know how Ambrosia feels.

Ambrosia grips his wrist as he grips their chin, “How do you feel?” He lets out, his voice sounds smooth and purr like. 

“I-I-” Ambrosia stumbles, they then grip his wrist tightly and throw it to the side, “I feel disgusted!” Ambrosia screams out.

The man’s eye twitches as he grabs her chin, yanking it to face him again, “You loved it! You almost killed that man!”

Ambrosia felt their skin crawl, “I-I had it under control!”

_What am I thinking, had what under control? What is even going on? What did I do? Killed?_

Ambrosia cries out loudly, “Leave me alone!” 

“If I leave you alone, you die when the sun peaks it’s way through the curtains. And you’re too precious to lose now,” The man yells.

“I don’t even know who you are! I hate you!” Ambrosia screams out loudly throwing his hand away again, this time they stand up. Ambrosia tries to run away, but they know that they really have nowhere to run. 

Instead Ambrosia stumbles around the apartment and back into their room, the man sneaks in like a snake again into their room.

“Stop running,” He says his voice booming loudly.

Something seems different, everything is moved around in Ambrosia’s bedroom. It’s all backwards. This isn’t how it was beforehand. Before, they….

“Did you move my stuff?” Ambrosia says with panic building in their voice.

“Why would I waste my time moving stuff around? You’re being very ungrateful right now,” The man says.

Ambrosia looks around panicked in their room, “It’s not the…” Ambrosia says looking for their light, it is usually on the left side of the bed...not the right. 

“I’m done with your little charades,” The man says with a slight smirk as Ambrosia turns their back, then he goes back to looking angry as they look at him.

“The stain though, it’s still in…” Ambrosia paused and thought to themself, _in the same place I slept. I always sleep by my lamp. But now it’s moved...to the right of the bed._

“The same place,” The man says, “It’s always been this way.”

Ambrosia laughed loudly and then screamed out, “You don’t think I don’t know my own apartment you fucking idiot?!”

“Yes I do!” He seems to sigh and look at Ambrosia, “You need to calm down. You see, I’m looking after you. I’m just so worried that my childe will die. As a vampire, it’s a cut throat world,” His voice is so calm and soothing, Ambrosia feels a bit safe.

Ambrosia sniffles as tears fill up their eyes, “I’m just so confused right now. I don’t know what’s going on and why I’m doing what I’m doing.”

With that the man offers his hand and says, “Come here.”

Ambrosia takes it and their head is low as Ambrosia and him embrace. Ambrosia is looking at the ground as they sniffle some more while being held. The man takes Ambrosia’s chin and lifts it. 

Ambrosia looks up at him with big sad eyes, they are filled now with bloody tears, they soon fall down their cheek, “You’re going to waste away that big meal you just had if you keep crying,” The man says laughing as he wipes away all of their tears.

Ambrosia nods, “What do you mean?”

He nods slowly, but doesn’t answer their question, and says, “My name is Alaric. And you’re going to be my prodigy, my final project. And I’ll teach you everything about this new world I’ve thrown you into.”

Ambrosia nods, “I want to see my boyfriend.”

Alaric nods, “I will allow that. Understand, all your actions come through me. You don’t even plan to leave this place without coming through me, okay?”

Ambrosia nodded, “I understand,” they said with a hard sniffle.

“You’ll do everything I’ll say?” Alaric asks.

Ambrosia gulps hard. Ambrosia feels safe for some reason with Alaric, like he’s known them their whole life; so they nod, “I promise, I’ll do anything you ask of me.” 

“Good, good,” Alaric says hugging Ambrosia with a predatory smile across his face. 

Ambrosia hugs him smiling happily, they are so happy to please Alaric. For some reason they feel so attached to him at the moment that it almost feels romantic. Even though these rush of random emotions just happened Ambrosia is happy nonetheless to be embraced by Alaric. Ambrosia can’t believe how at peace they feel just making Alaric happy. They don’t even know who this person is.

_As I ran through the humid and moggy forest, I was drenched in sweat from head to toe. My cheeks felt like they were burning from how hot they were and I was so hot my whole body was pulsing._

_I was breathing so heavily from the running that my lungs felt like they were on fire. It also didn’t help that I had just jumped out of a window from a fire, so I was wheezing loudly at this point._

_Finally I came to a dirt road, around a field was a large wooden gate, when I looked up at the sky I could see a bright full moon out, it illuminated everything, making it easy to see my surroundings._

_I touched my Star of David and breathed slowly, with that I closed my eyes and tried to calm myself down after a rough night. I meditated on the shape of my Star of David thinking of my mother._

_My mother was a strong believer in the Jewish faith, I wasn’t as much as her but I loved Judaism with all my heart._

_When I opened my eyes, I looked upon the gate, I could see a little bump in a part of the gate that I could jump on to jump over the gate._

_With that I took the last of my strength to jump the gate. When I finally jumped to the other side I started to collect some peaches immediately, I was panting heavily as I did so. I took off my top shirt to collect them in._

_When I collected a whole shirt full, I went back to jump the gate, but as soon as I turned my back I heard a loud yell._

_I shook gently as my eyes widened,_ **_shit_ ** _, is all I thought._

_I turned back around to be greeted with a bright light shined into my face, there I was, caught red handed with a shirt full of peaches I definitely was stealing._

_I couldn’t see the man behind the light but he said, “You look like a mess.”_

_“I’m sorry sir, please,” I said trying to cover my face, mostly to hide myself from the light because it was hurting my eyes, but maybe if he let me go and didn’t see my face he would be less likely to call the cops._

_“You must be really hungry if you’re stealing peaches,” The man said with a strong Georgia accent, his flashlight looked over me, “What have you gone through little lady?”_

_“Don’t call me that,” I said defensively._

_“Little lady?” He asked, I looked at him slowly as I took my hand away from my face._

_I nodded and said, “I’m not a lady, not completely.”_

_“That’s okay,” He said, “I’m more worried about what happened to you.”_

_I paused nodding slowly, “I can’t say really.”_

_The man nods, “My name is William, let’s get you in and let you shower. I’ll tell my pa about ya.”_

_“Thank you,” I said as I started to cry lightly, he nodded and started leading the way._

_“Thanks for picking some produce for tomorrow,” William said as he laughed._

_“I was just getting a head start,” I said as I laughed through the tears with him._

_“Since you ain’t one hundred percent a lady, what pronouns do you go by?” William asked._

_“Any really,” I said shyly._

_“Even he, him?” William asked._

_“Yeah,” I said scared, “Do you hate me because of it?”_

_“Nah,” William said, “But I wouldn’t tell pa and ma if you know what’s good for you. They’re a lil’ traditional.”_

_“I know how to stay hidden,” I said._

_“Do you have a name?” William asked._

_I stayed quiet, I didn’t know if I should tell him my real name or not, he seemed accepting of new ideas, maybe I could trust him._

_“Oliver,” I said as I lied anyway._

_“Oliver,” William repeated, “That’s a strong name there.”_

_I nodded and smiled, “Yeah, I guess it is.”_


	3. Crushed Peaches

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, grammar still sucks.  
> Oh and made a playlist : https://open.spotify.com/playlist/7eUDSmtDPHAYp21W4g22g7?si=BGWopt4ZRqqyaf2SF70GXA

Ambrosia goes over to their kitchen counter and picks up a peach, they hold it in their hand to feel the firmness, it’s perfectly soft. 

When Ambrosia goes to bite it Alaric comes over and swats it out of their hand, “What?” Ambrosia yells in annoyance as the peach explodes from the pressure of being dropped and too soft.

“Vampires don’t eat food, you’ll throw it up later,” Alaric said as he looks at Cline.

“Don’t eat food?” Ambrosia asks, raising their eyebrows. 

“The only food you’ll need is someone with some nice old blood,” Alaric said, still looking at Cline.

Ambrosia squats down to the peach's level, they touch the skin of the peach and soon smoosh their palm into the meat of the peach. 

Ambrosia has noticed that missing pang of hunger they had when first woken up as a vampire. Ambrosia was dying of thirst a few minutes ago but it didn’t feel like hunger, it felt like something was missing inside their stomach. No, deeper than that, something was missing in their soul and they needed it to be filled. 

“What are you doing?” Alaric asks.

“I don’t know,” Ambrosia says.

“Stand up,” Alaric says, turning around to look at Ambrosia.

Ambrosia stands up looking up into his eyes, Alaric held their shoulders and said, “You know you’re different from other vampires right.”

Ambrosia smiles and laughs, “Different?”

“Special almost,” Alaric said, he doesn’t smile but his voice sounds excited, but only a bit.

“How am I special?” Ambrosia asks with a whisper.

“You and I,” Alaric says close to their face, “We have a bond few vampires have.”

“A bond?” Ambrosia asks.

“Yeah, we’re closer,” Alaric says.

“How can we be closer?” Ambrosia asks.

“When a sire embraces a childe, a sire is, well, let’s say, like a parent, and a childe is that parent’s kid. But anyway, when a sire embraces a childe a bond between them is already built since you share blood with your childe. It’s faint, but it’s there. But with you, when I saw you,” Alaric says as he rubs his palms across their collarbone as he wanders behind Ambrosia, holding their shoulders, “I knew you were meant to be my childe.” 

“Is that because you’re a vampire? Like your power?” Ambrosia asks. 

“No, though vampires do have powers, I saw you and for some reason, you just fit into my whole world. It was like, a piece of my life was finally lining up,” Alaric says still behind them.

“You know, I felt a connection too. When you hugged me, it was like, I was meant to please you or something,” Ambrosia says looking up at him by tilting their head back.

“See? It was almost meant to be,” Alaric whispers rubbing his thumb across their lip, “As soon I bit into you and drank your blood I couldn’t stop. It was so sweet, so perfect.”

Alaric begins to run his finger from Ambrosia’s lip to their chin then the side of their neck and slowly runs across their collarbone.

Ambrosia can feel goosebumps create all over their body, it should’ve felt sexual but it didn’t, it felt good though, like ghost sexual feelings, there but not really present.

“Normal touches you once knew as sexual will no longer be. Vampires don’t have sex, the closest thing to it is drinking blood,” Alaric says moving his hands from Ambrosia’s neck to their shoulders again. 

“I see,” Ambrosia whispers, clearing their throat. 

“But our special bond won’t last forever,” Alaric says now moving in front of Ambrosia.

“What do you mean?” Ambrosia asks.

“You want this bond to last right? Right?” Alaric says in a panic as he grips Ambrosia tightly by their arms.

“Yes, of course!” Ambrosia says a little shaken.

“Over the next two days, you will drink more of my blood, that way we are bound together, eternally,” Alaric says smiling.

“Forever?” Ambrosia says.

Ambrosia begins to have a bad feeling about this, almost like a pit in their stomach, something is wrong with this picture but they can’t place what. 

“Forever, don’t you want to be with me forever?” Alaric says, “I’ll protect you, I’ll make sure you get fed. Together you and I can do anything.”

Ambrosia nods, “I don’t know, something’s missing.”

“Something?” Alaric asks.

“I don’t know you,” Ambrosia says laughing nervously. 

“I know you though, everything,” Alaric says walking a bit away, “Born and raised in various southern states, Georgia mainly. What was it like in Georgia Ambrosia?” Alaric asks, turning around and smirking widely.

Ambrosia gulps hard, “I- something bad happened.”

“Various bad things happened there,” Alaric says. 

“How do you know that?” Ambrosia asks, holding onto a counter table. 

“Ambrosia, I said, when I saw you, something special happened,” Alaric says turning around looking at Ambrosia with soft eyes. 

Ambrosia holds their chest, where their heart should be, _“There’s no beat…”_ Ambrosia thinks to themself.

Ambrosia feels stupid, _“Of course there’s no heartbeat, I’m dead, that’s right….I’m dead._ ”

With that Ambrosia laughs and takes their hand off their chest, “I’m just overwhelmed with a lot...I’m so confused…”

“I know, and I’m here to guide you, as all sires should,” Alaric says, but he walks away from Ambrosia and wanders around the apartment, “I will let you think it over. Since you’ve been embraced though you need to disappear. We need to fake your death eventually.”

“What?” Ambrosia said loudly, “Why? That’s ridiculous! I can’t just drop my life.”

“You’re being very foolish,” Alaric said, “Your life ended when I embraced you. None of you is human, no matter how much you want it to be. Don’t think of it as faking your death but instead announcing you’re gone forever. Because you are. The life you lived before being a vampire is over. There is no going back unless you choose to die a second time.”

Ambrosia takes a minute to themself, “I didn’t ask for this.”

“We never do,” Alaric says, “I’ll let you think about it. Until then, we need to board up your room, and wake him up,” Alaric said pointing to Cline.

Ambrosia nods slowly, “What will we tell him?”

“The truth,” Alaric says with a small smirk in the corner of his mouth. 

_That night I couldn’t sleep, what was running through my mind was images of my mother dead, our caravan burning, the smoke in my lungs._

_When I came in Will gave a bullshit excuse as to why I’m here. It didn’t really matter, they invited me in and now I had a place to stay._

_After opening my eyes after envisioning what happened tonight I ended up staring at the moon, and then I just threw my head on the pillow and as soon as my head hit the pillow I fell asleep._

_The next morning I was woken up by Will who nudged me slightly until I woke up._

_When I finally woke up I looked at him and said, “It’s morning?” I asked looking outside and seeing the sun slowly rise as the sky was turning bright pink._

_I sat up and sighed, “It is.”_ _  
_

_When Will saw me sit up he handed me a dress and said, “I”m sorry if you don’t like dresses. It’s the only thing my ma’ had.”_

_I took the dress and sighed even harder, “It’s totally fine,” I said, “Is there a shower here?”_

_“We only have a bath,” Will said, waving for me to follow him._

_I stood up and followed after him and when he brought me to the bathroom I looked around to see the dark orange aesthetic of the room._

_The room smelled of citrus with the homemade air fresheners that were in small little mugs. The sink was a marble white color and the mirror above that had shells of all colors and shapes decorating it. All over the room was wallpaper with all the orange fruits you could think of._

_“Wow, your mom must really love fruits,” I said._

_“We do live on a peach farm,” WIll said, handing me my clothes and then getting me a towel after heading down the hallway._

_“Yeah, living up to the stereotype I guess,” I said._

_“When you’re all done, come on down and eat breakfast and we will be working out in the fields,” Will said._

_I nodded and headed into the bathroom and closed the door._

_I filled the tub up and started to comb out my dirty hair, not taking a shower last night was a bad decision. Now all the crust from the ash is hardened and my hair is all crusty and ashy colored._

_My skin was also stained with ash from the fire and now all I can think about is how messy my bed must be, I‘ll have to clean it up later._

_I looked at the dress and saw it was a gross puke green color with white flowers all over._

_Soon you could hear the gushing of water when I turned on the tub after throwing the dress to the side in frustration._

_It was hard cleaning myself in a bath, I always hated baths, but I also never owned a proper shower either, because I lived in a caravan where we had outdoor showers and bathrooms._

_I started to sigh thinking about last night and the caravan, I wondered how far away I was from the scene of the crime and what would happen once they found the burned caravan and my burned…_

_All of a sudden I froze in place and began weeping at thinking about my mother, I wept the entire time I was taking a bath at that moment._

_After I had my bath and calmed myself down, I stood up and got dressed, and walked down to breakfast._

_I saw Will eating his grits and strawberries and sat with him with an awkward, forced smile._

_“You okay?” Will asked._

_I shook my head but didn’t say anything and Will nodded understanding, but he did say one thing, “It’s okay to be sad.”_

_I nodded and whispered, “I know. It’s the vulnerable part that scares me.”_

_Will nodded and said, “I get that, but you’re safe around me.”_

_I started to think of all of my fellow villagers turning on me and murdering my mother and trying to kill me at that moment, I shook my head and said, “We’ll see.”_

_Will sighed sadly and said, “We will, now….eat up. You’ll need your strength. Working on a farm isn’t easy.”_

_Suddenly I smiled and said, “Alright.”_

_With that, I saw Will’s father walk past us and he grunted at me and gave me a dirty eye. I get the feeling that I’m not welcomed here for some reason. I hid my Star of David in-between my mattress and the bed frame so I wasn’t wearing it. I didn’t know what type of people these people are and I’m not risking anything to find out._

Ambrosia can’t help but keep crushing up the peach they had dropped earlier as Alaric is speaking to them about what it means to be a Malkavian. 

“Ambrosia!” Alaric says.

With that Ambrosia stands up and sighs, “Sorry, just...I can’t concentrate.”

“Why is that?” Alaric asks, coming over to me in like two steps. 

“These….visions…” Ambrosia says holding their head, “They’re so strong, I’ve never had them be this strong before.”

“You need to eat more. No…” Alaric says as he touches his chin, “You need to drink from a live person again.”

“What? Why?” Ambrosia says.

Cline all of the sudden starts to stir away and groans, “Ambrosia…”

With that Ambrosia runs over to him and takes him up into their arms and says, “Cline, I can explain-”

“AHH!” Cline screams out as he starts to crawl away from Ambrosia, “You’re-”

“What? Stop,” Ambrosia says, trying to explain themself. 

“You’re a monster Ambrosia, you just drank from my neck!” Cline says holding his neck.

Ambrosia starts to breathe heavily at being called a monster, not because they need to but because it’s habit, they were human for decades now and now the love of their life is calling them a monster. If Ambrosia could blush, they would be from embarrassment. 

“Cline...please…” Ambrosia says.

Ambrosia looks at the man they love with all their heart and sees nothing but fear and disgust, the confusion on his face brought up that panicking fear of abandonment for Ambrosia. At this moment, Ambrosia knows she needs to tread carefully, and just then Ambrosia looks to Alaric to help save them.


End file.
